A Blood Sucking Titan
by Azuna
Summary: Raven is a half-demon, well there are many kinds of demons. What if a sudden thirst comes to haunt her and will a someone from the ‘other side’ help her though it. ReaRed X. NOT REAROB!
1. Chapter One

**A Blood Sucking Titan**

**By: Azuna**

Summary - Raven is a half-demon, well there are many kinds of demons. What if a sudden thirst comes to haunt her and will a someone from the 'other side' help her though it. Rea/Red X. NOT REA/ROB

I know an my profile it said it this will be a BB/R (Don't worry I WILL come up with one. I AM a dedicated fan of the couple, I'm just equally as dedicated and can come up with more stuff for this couple that's all) but from where this was going after I started to write it just felt like it should be a sort of 'good guy falls for bad guy' sort o thing. Kinda like that whole Rogue/Remy for X/Men: Evolution thing, ya know. Ya don't? Well then shut up and let me tell the damn story.

Disclaimer - I own nothing

Not quit sure where I'm going to go with this one. Oh well, winging it is fun

Who knows, I just might make this a BB/R after all.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Beneath the Mask**

My name is Raven. I am a member of the Teen Titans. I have done nothing but good most of my life. Yet, I am not good. I am evil. My father is a demon while my mother was an angel, even though I never truly meet her. Because of my father I will be the destruction of this planet. No, everything that has any sort of life will one day die at my hands. I can only hope that the Titans can stop me before it's too late.

I am a half-bread. I am emotionless. I feel pain sour through me of every second of every day. My team-mates don't understand me. Though some times they try to help me, that mainly being BeastBoy and Starfire, the other two like to leave me alone.

I want to die. My existence brings nothing to anyone. I sometimes think I should just use my powers to lock me to the ocean floor so that I could drown. Unless Aqualad finds me I know no one else will. After all, when you die in water your body sinks, not floats. I could also just fly into the sky until I suffocate like in the water. I could always do it an old fashion way and slit my wrists, but the only downfall to that it that someone might come in or smell all the blood.

Blood. That is another reason of why I want to die. Lately I have started to gain a thirst for the crimson liquid. I fear I might one day attack my friends. No, I _know _that one day I will attack my friends, the day my father takes over me. I just pray that day is in the far, far future.

My eyes glow bright red when I'm angry, and as of late my teeth have started to shift and grow slightly, especially my eye teeth. My skin is starting to get paler and my night vision is starting to increase and the sun is starting to effect me, making me feel extreme nausea and I get sunburns easier as well.

I guess this means that my demon half is taking over. Death is still an option, but it would be much harder now. I am starting to feel the emotion fear. Does this mean that I fear what I will become, or what I will do when I become it? Being a hybrid can be confusing that way. You never really know what you want.

All I know is that, right now,

I am only a scared little girl underneath this mask of mine.

* * *

Short first chapter I know but aren't all my fics? Any way in the beginning I thought of making this a BB/R, then thought to change it to a R/RX (not robin) but now I'm thinking of making this a BB/R again. I usually wing it for my stories but this, this I will need help. So I will GREATLY appreciate any suggestions for this. If there has to be a pairing it has to be either Raven/BeastBoy or Raven/Red X. PLEEEAAASSSEEE send in your thoughts on what I should do. Thanks a bunch.

The Night's Angel

Azuna


	2. Chapter Two

**A Blood Sucking Titan**

**By: Azuna**

O.K. Here goes another chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing, and seeing since no one asked any questions I don't have to put any answers. Anyway to the four of your who have reviewed this story (CraigEllie4eve, Darkest Night, Strife, Alie, Not Yet Free, La Rienne de Potiron, and Sorrow of the Blackend Blade) there will a Raven/RedX pairing and I just might have to bring out X's inner _demon_ if you get my hint. After all this story IS a combination of vampires and the Teen Titans.

AND I REPEAT, ROBIN IS **_NOT_** GOING TO BE PAIRED WITH RAVEN!

THE NEW GUY WHO STOLE THE RED X SUIT IS. NOT ROBIN! He should be paired with Starfire.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, well not nothing I actually own a lot of things but nothing you guys would care about Blah blah blah

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Meetings**

' _Kill me oh God just Kill me... It's a girl... kill it and kill me!... we can't do that, and neither can we ever let you see her. We can't allow her to learn emotions or else her anger might bring her father here... just kill me... sorry ... we can't'_

Raven's eyes shot open and sat up quickly in her bed, sweat poured down her frame from her previous dream. ' No, more like a nightmare' Raven thought as she recalled the memories that moment brought forth. It was the day she was born, the day of her creation. It was also the day of her curse.

Raven shook her head to clear it of such thoughts and got out of bed. She did some morning stretches to get out the kinks that appeared over the night and headed to the bathroom that was connected to her room. After that was done she walked back into her room and got out a fresh change of cloths. When she was done she looked in the mirror to see how the outfit looked. The outfit consisted of a black long sleeved shirt that was mostly tight but flowed a bit from the elbows and was also off the shoulder. She also wore black jeans with a studded belt as well as combat boots.

After applying her regular make up she checked her calender in her room to make sure that today was her day off from crime fighting(A/N hey they all hafta have a day off right?) And walked out of her room but not before grabbing the book she was currently reading.

She walked down the many floors that the tower provided and out the door without getting detected. Once outside she took to the air since the sky was clear though it was still dark outside. Raven could make out where she was going flawlessly because of all those hours spent in her room with either candle or no light. Raven glided over the waters below her and when she came to the beach edging the deep blue waters Raven gracefully landed without much of a sound.

Raven started to slowly walk across the beach, occasionally kicking a small rock the came in her way. Raven winced slightly as the dream came back to her. '_The day I was born. The day that all my troubles started_' Raven thought as she recalled the moment she was conceived. It was a horrible day in her opinion. You all know that saying ' I'm going to make you regret the day you were born' well Raven already regretted it.

Now getting slightly tired of the beach Raven once again took to the sky. Now flying higher then before to dodge the tall buildings raven made her way to the woods that edged the city. There was a place there that she can find peace at.

Raven's feet touched the ground again as she reached the edge on the forest. Raven then made her way through the thick greenery the surrounds her. About a half an hour later from walking Raven came across a large rock that sat in the middle of a large pond. Usually no one ventures this deep into the forest an there fore doesn't discover this peaceful place. That and Raven put up a spell to hid this place from most people. But today a dark figure stood atop of the small boulder in a stance.

As Raven watched the male figure slightly shocked she watched as he would change from stance to stance as the sun rose and more of his silhouette revealed the man behind the shadow. He was a man no older then 18 with dark brown hair with it highlighted chestnut in certain places.(think: Deacon Frost from the first Blade movie go to http:come.to/deaconfrost Click on the pic to enter, then go to Vampire Gallery then choose either gallery one or two for a great picture...or just go on a google search or something) His complection was pale but still slightly tanner then her own. His eyes remained closed and his face was that of deep concentration. He was clad in only a pair of black jeans and sweat glistened his chiseled chest and abs and his bare feet continued to shift from position to position along with the rest of his body.

" Are you here for something or are you going to stare at me all day?" the figure said continuing in his movements. Shook from the reverie she was un knowingly pulled into raven glared at the man before her. "What exactly are you doing here most people wouldn't be able to find this place." Raven stated while glaring slightly at the man for his comment. "Well then I guess that I'm not like most people now am I" the fellow teen cooly replied as he stopped his movements and settled for sitting on the rock stood atop; his eyes finally opened. His eyes were blood red.

"I guess not" Raven answered also cooly as she mentally went over what red eyes symbolized. Then it hit her. "Not many of your kind can withstand the sun" Raven said, her glare becoming filled with anger. "You mean 'our' kind. But I guess that's not entirely true since your not pure. I can smell the human is in your blood. So tell me, Raven, when exactly do you think the inner demon will take over?" "Who are you" "Alexander, Alexander Voleur " "ok Alexander Voleur. Shut the hell up" Raven said the last bit with anger tracing the edges of her voice.

Alexander stared at her for a moment, his face a mixture of shock and confusion. Then all of a sudden he erupted into a fit of laughter. His laugh was like one Raven never herd before. It wasn't high-pitched like Star's and BB's or extremely low like someone bellowing. No, his voice, his laugh was rich and husky at the same time dangerous and merry. It made Raven shiver in both pleasure and fear.

"That was funny Raven, it even brought tears to my eyes" Alexander said wiping the tears from his face. "Why are you here" " I don't think you are entitled to that information" "it is if it has to do with Jump City" "I'm still only edging the boarders" " that's too close already" "what, are you frightened that I might suck up all the blood before you even get to taste it" "No, I just don't want innocent people getting hurt" "why do you care you will become apart of this cycle of life as a predator soon" "not if I can help it"

Alexander smirked at the girl who was now close to exploding. "You will die if you don't succumb to the thirst" "my life was over before it ever began"

* * *

ok ok so I got lazy and didn't feel like making this a long chapter (again) but at least I updated. Anyway I'm finding it hard to find any other RedX/Raven fics so if you find one PLEASE SEND IT TO ME!

REVIEW! I COMMAND YOU MORTALS!

The Night's Angel

Azuna


	3. Chapter Three

**A Blood Sucking Titan**

**By: Azuna**

Okay first off sorry if I offend but I'm just not into Robin/Raven fanfics(sorry) and as a little spoiler (because you guys are so great!) Alex is RedX (new one) and is also a vamp. Lets just say that Raven's not the only one with a dark past.

Responses:

Red X's Raven 

Ok I'll say that Robin doesn't really belong to Star but he also doesn't belong with Rae either. Well, by my own opinion. I think Rae is a good match for either BB or Red X (not Robin). And I hope you like that Alex guy because HE'S going to be paired with Raven. So this fic is kind of like a Rae/OC because no one really knows anything about the face behind the mask.

SillyMail 

I know there sure isn't enough Rae/Red X fics and as for the Rea/Slade thing... sounds intriguing but I don't know if a real supporter of it (sorry) I think the only other Good Guy/Bad Guy couple I'm supportive of is Jinx /Cy. And one more thing. Why not be supportive of BB/Rea fics? It has this whole 'opposites attract' thing going on. Give it chance maybe you'll like it if you go into it with a clear mind. That's how I came to love Rea/Red X fics Glad you laved my fic

Laterz

Enjoy the show!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Break-Ins**

Red X Stood on top a building about a block away from his target building. Wind rustling

his cape making him look more like a masked hero then a professional thief. This is his first heist after getting a replacement belt since trying to steal the original would be too risky right now because the teens, especially Robin paying extra attention to it.

He was currently after _The Jewel of Life and Death_. As rumor had it the jewel had the mythical power to forever feed a vampire's bloody hunger. Most disregarded this fact because to most Vampires and demons are made only of the night's imagination.

Red X continued to stare at the building, keeping his senses alert. A small smile, unseen do to the mask, appeared on his face as he just remembered that the little birdie that he met this morning was going to have another encounter with the man whom she met in her secured little area.

Red X briefly wondered if Raven would be able to recognized the notorious thief Red X to be the Vampire she only met mere hours ago. '_ahh yes speaking of which..._

"_My life was over before it even began"_

_With that Raven turned and left, her cape waving slightly in the wind. Behind her_

_Alexander chuckled slightly as he thought about what she said. _

With that last thought Red X jumped off the building he stood on and made his way to the museum only a block away.

Titans Tower

Raven sat quietly on her bed. An old text sat on her lab as she read the ancient language. She had forgotten the name of the book but was drawn to the story. It was about a vampire prince who almost always was on the side of good; making sure that humans never really learned of the darkness that was always really present, making sure that if a vampire was to hunt, it was to either a large animal.

He was the king-to-be but never thought to actually reach that state of power since it's near impossible to kill a vampire, let alone and elder of the king whose power grows more and more with age. But not only was his father powerful; he was also kind. He treated everyone with respect and kindness.

He along with the prince and the current rulers of the mortal realm were the ones who drew up the document that stating that as long as the humans left the Vampires alone during the day, their time of weakness, that the vampires will leave the humans alone at night.

That was until his father went berserk. Killing millions, both mortal and immortal, war irrupted for the next thousand years. No one really knowing what was going on, only knowing that the mortals or immortals had to die; and the king was pulling the strings.

Raven was about to find out what happened to the king and the warring lands when all of a sudden a siren went off in the tower and lights started to flash red. Alerting the Titans that a crime was being committed.

Raven put down the book and opened a portal into the living room. There she found the titans gathering with Robin typing away, getting the details on what's going on in town and where. After a few seconds of typing robin turns around and announces to the rest of the team: "There has been a break-in at the city museum. The culprit remains un-identified as of yet. We don't know what they're up to but it's up to us to stop it. TEEN TITANS GO!" And with that all five titans left the tower to go to the museum.

Museum

Red X crept through the museum with the stealth that would make the quietest mouse green with envy. (A/N unless you count Beast Boy, he's already green) He walked carefully through the halls, going according to a path memorized to the museum layout he had gotten by hacking into the museum's data base.

After a few minutes of searching, and purposely setting off one of the main alarms, Red X found himself in a large room filled with priceless jewels and stones. He carefully shutting off the alarms and getting rid of the locks surrounding a certain glass case.

Red X purposely took his time, it has been a while since he had been in a good fight, and knowing how good the Teen Titans are from experience, he had decided to let them come to him so that he could have a promising challenge.

He was especially looking forward to fighting with Raven. The young Goth girl was starting to change and now that her father sent Slade to fasten the procedure by giving her the necessary marks needed to open the gates of Hell and let her father lose; her powers are going to get stronger and perhaps out of control if she doesn't receive the proper training. Sure he may be a thief and an ex-vampire prince but he does have some morals, actually a he has a lot of morals; and making sure a girl doesn't destroy the entire world with him in it just happens to be one of them.

Red X inwardly chuckled,_ 'Heh bird-boy won't be too happy when he finds out that I will have a new favorite fight partner. He can't really blame me though, she may hide it but Raven is the most powerful member of that team, with or without the transformation she is going under currently' _Red X chuckled again slightly as he held took the red stone out of it's case. He was just about to pocket the gem when all of a sudden a boomerang-like object whizzed passed his face.

Red X turned his head and watched as the object returned to it's owner. Robin caught the bird-merang effortlessly. "Red X, I should have known. I see you have a new belt, did you steal that from the tower or did you make it yourself." "I have my connections" Red X replied to Robin's quarry and threw about five 'X' ninja stars at Robin. Robin quickly dodged the attack and brought out his nyo-bo (A/N: isn't that metal poll/rod similar to one?) Went in to attack Red X.

Off to the side raven waited for a good opportunity to attackthe thief. That was what the plan of attack was tonight: one-on-one until one of their own gets knocked-out or unable to fight. Robin had just been thrown against a wall opposite of her and had a large sticky red x bound him there. Raven was about to start her chant to fight but a light green star-bolt beat her to it as Starfire engaged in battle

Raven was last to go up against the sly thief as he finished off BeastBoy and Cyborg who had decided to do a double attack. It failed, obvious because of the two teens laying on the floor unconscious; Starfire had been shot through the west wall and trapped inside a red net.

Having defeated the others Red X walked calmly over to Raven as she started her well-known chant. "Azerath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled the last part as she materialized makeshift blades and hurled them to the thief in front of her. Red X skillfully dodged the attacked thrown at him and came running toward raven, all the while bringing out the X Blades that came from the tops of his hands.

Red X came at Raven and for a while Raven was able to defend herself with her dark shields created by her magic. Btu after duking it out Raven miscalculated one of his attacks and Red X sliced through her cloak and made a small slit at her throat.

Raven fell backwards, both form the attack and the shock that he got her. She landed on her ass and looked up and watched as she saw Red X walk toward her once again. Raven scarcely felt the blood drip down her throat ...

Red X POV

_I watch as she falls form my latest attack. As she falls her hood falls as well revealing her face and neck. The scent of fresh blood flows around her from her open cut that was just delivered by myself. Her violet eyes widened in shock and my own eyes trail down her throat to the still-bleeding cut as fresh blood trailed down her pale neck. I act composed as I walk toward her but I was everything but that. _

_My nostrils frail from the metallic yet sweet scent that comes from her. My mouth runs dry and I can feel my fangs grow in anticipation as the site of the red liquid as it continues to trail down her elegant neck. I can feel myself get aroused like ant vampire would at the site of a beautiful girl bleed._

_She backs into a wall a few feet away from where she had started and as I reach her I kneel down in front of her. I reach out gently touch the cut on her neck then reach out slightly further as and just as gently grasp her neck. Her eyes widen further in shock as I gently pull her head towards my own. I take my other hand and lift the bottom of my mask enough to show my mouth and the bottom of my nose. _

_I can feel and feel her heart pounding as I lower my own head and slowly meet her neck. I stop short mere millimeters and breath in her scent and I can feel the shiver go down her spin as a result. _

_Then without any more restraint my lips cover her bleeding cut and gently suck on her neck in an attempt to draw out more blood then the cut allowed. My fingers rap themselves through her short tresses and again gently pull down and as her head tilted further backwards it gave me a greater access to complete my current task at hand._

_Then I stop suddenly and pull back, startled. This was not supposed to happen. I was supposed to have more restraint then this. I was only great full that I hadn't bitten into her and drained her dry. I was supposed to be a good guy, not as good as these guys but I wasn't evil. Contrary to multiple beliefs. _

_I stand while pulling my mask back down, the taste of her blood lingering in my mouth. I watch as the mental spell I had unknowingly placed upon her start to disappear and her eyes become that on confusion at the situation at hand, most likely not remembering what had transpired moments ago. _

_I reached down at my belt and pressed the button/belt. Imagining where I wanted to be I vanished into thin air. Leaving the half demon girl in utter confusion.

* * *

_

So how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know.

The Night's Angel

Azuna


	4. Chapter Four

**A Blood Sucking Titan**

**By: Azuna**

Okay, because of my Author's game, that if you noticed I took out, I got a good deal of reviews(I think I might have gotten them if I hadn't sent the story in when I did but oh well.

Sillymil:

Thanks and about the BB/R fics. -sighs- well I tried.

CraigEllieeveer:

Actually the number was 13 (Favorite Number)

Jessica:

Thankx but in all technicality, Rea and Red X _didn't _kiss. It was just a vampire moment I decided to put in. Lol.

Shadow290:

I KNOW! It's always rea/rob this and rea/rob that. Your right Red X is da bomb!

Yami-Mark:

lol. Yeah I know I rock, who doesn't love me(pushes away a very large stack of papers

that say "I Hate You!" with my foot) hee hee heee-. I wouldn't completely say that the two were made for each other but that's because I'm also a huge BB/R fan (sorry can't be helped). Oh and one more thing before I forget. I LOVE GAMBIT! I'm a huge fan of him. (and him paired ONLY with Rogue) I even have a toy figurine/action figure of him on top of my TV in my room. So close with that number later.

JoeEngalnd:

Don't worry, don't worry. If I ever do put up author notes(or Games) it will come down the moment I put up th next chapter so chill and relax. That mean ol' game is gone now. Lol.

Gothic Kid 13:

thanks and I'm updating, I'm updating. Sheesh

Amanda:

... ok...that was...weird.

KnightingGale:

Well wait no further the chapter has arrived! (very, very corney, I know but alas I had a bit of writers block and didn't really know(nor cared)what I wrote.

Sillymail:

Raye:

UPDATE: COMPLETE!

Michele:

YOU'RE MY NEW BEST FRIEND!

Disclaimer: technically I own Alexander(lucky me -rolls eyes-) and this story plot but other then that, I got nuttin'

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Inner Demons**

Moments after Red X made his exit Raven finally became fully free of the grasp the spell set upon her. Shaking her head to get rid of the last bit of dizziness, Raven stood up and checked herself for any obvious damage. The only thing she found was a small cut on the side of her neck, but other then that she was good to go.

Looking around the room she found a large red stone a few feet away from her. Kneeling down to examen it she concluded that it was most likely what Red X was after. Picking it up Raven unconscious placed the jewel into her pocket. She then looked around to help her friends.

After about half an hour later Raven had successfully awakened and healed. Robin, of coarse, was yelling and slamming his fists into walls because he messed up. Starfire was trying to clam him down. Beast Boy was cracking jokes. Cyborg was scanning the area for any sign for RedX. Raven and made sure no one noticed the cut on her neck and the slit falter in her step.

After about 15 minutes of searching and scanning they ha decided that enough was enough and piled into the T-Car(forcing Robin who was determined that there was a place they didn't look and Red X was hiding there or left something there.)

Five minutes later the were at Titans Tower and they all went their separate ways. BeastBoy and Cyborg went to play video games. Starfire went to make the pudding of whatever for whatever reason she comes up with. Robin goes to his room to continue looking for clues. And of coarse Raven went to her room to, what her team-mates presumed, meditate.

Upon entering her room raven shed herself her cloak and leotard and takes a shower. While in the shower she notices the small sliver of blood making it's way down the drain along with the clear cool water. '_Wha-_' Raven thought as she starred at the blood. She then quickly finished off her shower, noting that her blood looked different for some reason.

Wrapping herself in a towel Raven bent over the sink to get a good look(Raven preferred cold showers to hot so there was no steam) Raven started at her wound for a good five minutes before conjuring up a single thought '_...the Hell..._' Raven took a closer look at the wound '_Hmmm, there was definitely a cut, must of happened before I blanked out, there are some teeth marks around it and some bruising... Wait a minute this looks like a hickey... ew_' deciding that she really didn't want to see the bruise/cut anymore raven put her palm to her neck and concentrated on her healing abilities. Removing the hand Raven was shocked to see that the wound didn't fade in the least but instead made the markings given to her by Slade start to show a little then fade.

A jolt of distress and worry hit Raven suddenly and a lamp in the corner of her room paid the price of that and blew up. Deciding that staying up and thinking about it would do her no good Raven did what ever else she had to do than wrapped herself in her thick blankets as she settled into her bed and fell asleep.

Other Side of Town

'_Dammit, Dammit DAMMIT!_' Red X thought as he climbed through the window leading to his secrete hideout. '_How the Hell did I let my self-control slip away so easily? Not only that but I lost the stone in the process! I acted like a FUCKING ARMATURE!_' with that though fresh in his in mind Red X punched a nearby wall leaving a gaping hole in it's wake.

'_URG! This damn-well sets me back a bit. This means that I'm going to have to head over to Titan's Tower and see if it's there, if not I'll try th museum and if not there I'll have to redo all my research_' with that Red X restocked in his weaponry and left his current hideout.

Titan's Tower

Smoke appeared atop the Titan's Tower as the figure known as RedX appeared. Carefully Red X un-did one of the many air vents on the Titan roof. Having that done he skillfully laid it aside and began to craw through the vent with a quiet edge only a vampire thief could possess.

Red X made his way though every room and searched every corner; well, every room but _hers_. Mentally making a reluctant sigh Red X made his way over what had to be the biggest temptation of the century.

Carefully and silently entering the room Red X swiftly searched the dark room, making sure that everything that he touched was put back exactly the way it was before he was even here. Not seeing the stone anywhere Red X was about to head back when he saw a slight glimmer across the room. When he turned around and saw raven sleeping peacefully there he figured what he saw was simply her chakra but when the slight glimmer appeared again but it didn't come from her chakra. Curious Red X made his way over to her bed and leaned foreword to get a better look. His eyes widened somewhat when he saw the stone lay there in her hands as she continued to sleep.

RedX POV

_So she had it. Hmm, must have picked it up a little bit after our encounter. She has not yet fully changed, only started actually but if I leave the stone in her hands when the change finally comes and she starts to get the thirst of blood all of our kind endures... call it a repayment for the delicious meal she had given me earlier. But first I think I'll make a link with our minds. Her father destroyed my life so if I were to be the one to train her and help her... It would be a win-win situation; She will be able to live with emotions and without fear of being the key of allowing her father to escape, and I will have the satisfactory of making sure that Trigon stays locked away for all eternity._

_With that thought in mind I peel off one of my black gloves and pull up my mask half-way like I did when I had drank her blood hours ago. Brining my bare forefinger up to my mouth I lightly yet firmly press my finger against the tip of my fang. Sheesh even the site of her is enough to get my fangs to reveal themselves when it use to take hundreds of prostitutes to get them to sharpen and grow. _

_Shaking my head of those thoughts of nights of seduction I put my focus back to the task at hand. With the bead of blood on my finger I carefully place it on the chakra resting on her forehead the blood glowed for a moment before seeping into the stone, I can faintly the marks start to glow from what had just happened. This gives me access into her mind and control over her dreams. Hmm a dream by a lake sounds good, I'll get to it when I too go to sleep. If I happen to miss her I'll just tease her with the dream or vision while she meditates. She is quit lovely, she looked better when her hair was long during that latest attack from Slade. Hmph, that time spell was strong but not enough to capture me, after all with our kind the older you are the stronger. _

_What am I doing? I'm getting lost in thought when every second I stand here I risk getting caught. I've never been caught and I'm not about to start because I was simply lost in thought. Farewell Raven. See you soon in your dreams._

End POV

Red X makes his way out of Titan's Tower and back to his Hideout in record time. Looking at the clock closest to him he saw that it was 4:12 AM. Letting out a sigh Red X striped himself of his stolen costume and slipping into some black PJ pants. Red X now Alexander looked himself in the mirror. Contrary to popular belief vampires can see their reflection in the mirror very clearly.

Alexander started and the many markings on his torso and arms, the same marks that only appear at night and make him resistant to the hurtful rays of the burning star known as the sun.

Laying in bed Alexander closed his eyes and reached out with his mind to that of Raven's using the connection he had made earlier. Lying there he allowed himself to fall into the land of her dreams for a short time before altering them himself

Dream in Raven's/Alexander's POV

_I can feel the markings that curse my horrid body burn with an intensity of none other as I feel my father's influence slowly take over me. I feel my body move without my content as I summon a portal I wish never existed. Words I wished I could never speak found their way out of my mouth. I feel myself get lost in my father's influence and feel my heart and mind slip into the darkness and I hear my teammates cries of horror as I fell._

End POV

Alexander opened his eyes and let out a sigh. '_This must be her greatest fear. To be taken over by her father and somehow destroy her friends' _he thought and shook the images away form his head. Alexander closed his eyes once more and entered the realm of Raven's mind. This time to not stand there and see things through her eyes but to shape and mold what she sees.

Dream in Raven's POV

_I close my eyes in an attempt to get rid of the images that plagued my mind every night since the day that Slade returned baring a message and these markings. When I opened my eyes I was surprised to see a world that didn't revolve around bloodshed and terror. I found myself looking upward as I lay on my back staring at the midnight sky. No trees were there to alter the view and I can still see the crescent moon and glittering stars all laying atop a blanket of dark blue velvet. _

_I rise myself into a sitting position and take a good look at the area around me. I hold back a gasp and my eyes grow wide at what I saw._

_In front of me is a lake, clear and still, having a slight type on glow in the light of the moon. Fog covered the land surrounding the lake and my body rests upon a bolder that resided in the middle on the lake. A forest of trees also surround the lake a few yards from the lakes shore. _

_In the distance I can see a dark figure slowly making it's way through the forest. I squint my eyes to get a better look and as the figure got closer I saw that it was Alexander, that guy I met earlier today by my own lake, could we have switched positions and know I am on top of the rock while he is still several yards away only on the ground this time._

_As he gets closer my eyes involuntarily moved to their own accord as they examined the man who had stopped walking and is now at the edge of the water. He was wearing a silt black dress shirt, neglecting to button it half way up. Allowing my eyes to rake over his chiseled chest. He wore tight leather pants and wore no shoes. He had one small hoop earing on one ear and two on the other. His hair like it was before and his red eyes glowed brightly in the darkness of the night. He had to be the sexiest guy I have ever seen._

_He disappeared from my sight then and I suddenly smelt smoke close by. In alarm I turn around only to see a pair of leather clad legs. I turn my face upward towards the sky. Soon my eyes meet his and I see a cigarette dangling from his lips as he smirks down at me._

_Slightly angry at that smirk and the cockiness that I held I stood up, further angered that I still have to look up to look him in the eye. He was a good foot taller then me but I've dealt with things a lot taller._

"_Nice outfit, like the hair too" he says to me and I look down to see that I was still in my torn leotard from my former dream. I put a hand to my head an take a lock of hair, the length of it longer then how I keep my hair. I was about to cut it back to normal using my powers when I felt his hand on my own. "Don't" he said, his voice smooth and husky. "I like it better this way" he said giving me a smile, not a smirk but a smile. _

_I can feel the anger that I had previously felt wash away with those feelings as I get lost in his blood red eyes. I watch as he takes the cigerette from his mouth and threw it into the pond. My body feel numb as he puts his hand on my cheek and a slight shiver overcomes me as he traced his forefinger down my jaw. His hand then cups my chin and I knew he meant only to me still as his head slowly comes down to meet my own, eyes closing while he does so. His lips brush mine for a moment before coming back in a more passionate kiss as I feel both his hand go through my hair and his tongue beg for an entrance. I willingly gave it to him._

_After a few moments he takes his mouth off my own and starts laying kisses down my jaw, my arms found their way around his neck sometime during the kiss and I can feel him breath roughly over my neck, over my trachea. I then remembered who and what he was and somewhere in between my own short breaths I said "Do it" _

_Not a second later I felt a sharp sting on my throat as his long sharp fangs pierced the delicate skin there. My arms tightened around him just like he had me. Only his hands tightened so that I couldn't leave and to get more out or the experience. My arms loosened up as a feel of pleasure wash over her and her eyes briefly fluttered open and closed several times as he drank my life, my blood. 'If this is what it's like to be fed on then perhaps letting my inner vampire finally take over isn't such a bad idea' _

_Sooner then I would have liked the sensations stopped as he pulled his mouth and fangs from my neck. I can slightly feel then some excess blood drip down from the two puncture wounds. My eyes close as he takes out a piece of cloth as wipes away the blood. Once that was done I felt his fingers brush against my skin and I can hear him murmur words I don't recognize. I knew for some reason that he was healing the wound he had just created. I opened my eyes again and I see him there, stuffing the cloth into his back pocket._

_When he looked back ay me I felt my heart skip a beat at the intensity of his eyes and how brightly they glowed._

End Dream

Raven woke up covered in sweat of her dream, only barely noticing that her hair had grown out like it had with Slade and across the city Alexander laid in his bed smirking.

* * *

ok, ok I know lame chapter but I don't care(at the moment) I have a cold and caring was never a strong point of mine(cold makes me care even LESS) so, yeah review if you love it or hate it and PLEASE tell me or send me some Rea/RedX fics Thanx laterz

The Night's Angel

Azuna


	5. Chapter Five

**A Blood Sucking Titan**

**By: Azuna**

Dude, I REALLY have bad timing with updating my fics, seems to always get caught up in th major income -sighs and shrugs in defeat- any way on to the review(s)!

Dea Lunae:

Believe me when I say that NO ONE listened to me when I asked the peoples to send me some good Red/Rea fics (cries). And the fact that we know almost nothing about RedX is what makes him so fun to write about! It's like having an OC and an actual character all at the same time! Thank you so much for the review LATERZ!

Karen Marie Lightnhart:

OO... wow... that IS **_officially_** the longest review I've ever gotten plus you had more to say later! (Note to self, when taking over the world make K.M.L. apart of the royal cort-REALLY HIGH RANKS-) anyway when it came to creating Alexander I mainly based him on Deacon Frost l(Blade) look wise and the persona n combo of him and Gambit (X-Men). And here's some info about me: I'm only 14, I've never been on a date never mind had a kiss and up until a big move I had about 3 years ago I had to be the biggest loner ever created but I managed to get back on my feet, you should be able to too. My motto: be yourself, if other people don't like it, tell them to Fuck Off.' I give about 20-70 (depends on my mood) toward everything. And don't be afraid to write novels of reviews, makes me feel wanted in the world. I LOOOOVVVEEE vampires! I wouldn't expect much from the book _Queen of the Damned_ I didn't like it but I LOVE the movie. I don't think I'd go for a Slade/Rea pairing...it's just weird...and wrong in my opinion(sry). And awwwwwwwwwww what do u mean you like my stories more then me (teary puppy face) if you really don't like me then I might have to stop making chapters and delete all my stories while I'm at it (_very_ fake innocent/sad face) sniff, oh well.

Martson:

thanks kiddo lol

Haley:

yeah I think I found the same one. Red X kidnaps Raven in it somewhere right? LOVE that fic. Well thaks for the review LATERZ!

Notafangirlyet:

thanks heh, heh, I thought I went a little overboard at the end but oh well -shrugs- that's what happens when I'm bored and get wordy.

Bubu:

ok...whatever...

Michelle:

OK!

Tigerlilly1234:

lol then I guess I have to keep up the good work then.

Disclaimer: I own things that you don't care about, unless you care about Alexander, then I own ONE thing that you care about. But then there's this story so now there's TWO things (evil laugh for no reason) but other then that I own NOTHING.

ON TO THE DAMN STORY!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Mall Trips and Midnight Hours**

**5:00 am**

Raven's eyes fluttered opened as she slowly returned herself to the world of the

conscious. All of a sudden her eyes widen in panic and her hand flashes up and meets her neck, feeling the area where she had been cut and supposedly bitten. Feeling no new puncture wounds other then the one already there Raven let out a slight sigh of relief as she got up and got ready for the day, dressing in her usual leotard and cloak. 'That is the last time I let the titan's talk me into heading into battle on my day off'

Flashback

_-Raven was sitting on the couch in the Titan's living room reading her current book: Blood Legacy. Cyborg and BeastBoy were playing video games and Starfire was making another pudding of sorts. Robin was presumed to be training or looking for information or clues on one of his many rivals. All of sudden the lights started to flash red and robin burst through the doors and ran to the main computer. After typing for a few minutes he said "Titans there's been a robbery in one of the museums down town. We don't know who the culprit is but we're going to find out! Titans! MOVE OUT!" _

_Starfire, Cyborg and Beast boy quickly dropped what they were doing and ran/ flew out the door, ready for battle. Robin was about to do the same when he had noticed that Raven had yet to even move an inch from when even the lights started to flash. " Raven lets go! The city needs us" Yelled Robin from his position on the steps. "No." said Raven simply " This is my day off and I'm sure that you guys can take care of yourselves" "That's not the point Raven! We don't know who this person is! He could be a SLADE for all we know!" said Robin while waving his hands around like a 5-year-olds for emphasis. "Urg! FINE! But I expect to have a FULL day off same day NEXT week!" Raven yelled and slammed her book closed. She then got o and walked to her room to change into her battle gear. After that both she and Robin left the tower and headed toward the museum._

End Flashback

'_I gave up too quickly'_ thought Raven as she remembered her dream and decided to go meditate. Raven used her powers to get herself onto the roof and saw that it was still dark. '_Good. Meditation during a sunrise or sunset always helps me more so then usual._' Getting into her usual position sitting down Raven closed her eyes and started her well known chant

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos"

Raven repeated these words over and over agin in her usual mono-toned voice. Soon, about 45 minutes had already passed by and Raven had yet to bring her mind at the state of ease needed to meditate. Every time she closed her eyes her dream flashed through her mind and soon she found herself mentally staring into the red eyes of Alexander.

'_URG! This is pointless! I am getting more flustered and aggravated by trying to meditate then actually resolving it. Perhaps reading a book will help._' And with that Raven stood from her place on top of the tower, staying to watch the last few moments of the sunrise then heading inside.

Reaching her room and getting in using her powers Raven made her way to her large bookcase and picked up a novel by Anne Rice. The life of the vampire Lestat filled her head as she read her novel. She had almost forgotten about the dream and Alexander all together when a scene came up that had to involve Lestat was being turned into a vampire and his blood was sucked from him as he became the victim of the game he was going to play among millions of others.

Raven grasped her neck as she read the passage. The feelings described in the story were close to that of what she felt in her dream, ad the after effect was also similar to that of which she had underwent after the battle with Red X. '_But that was just a dream. And how did I come to experience these things after the battle with Red X_? _He is nothing but a clever thief. Isn't he? Sure I had noticed that he had tried to conceal his life energy rather well. I had always suspected that, that was because of his sly ways. Could it be something else though? How could Red X be connected with these events that had started to take place around me?_' Raven let out a long sigh as she re-focused her thoughts. '_Thinking thoughts like this will do me no good. The others should be up by now maybe some food and watch Cyborg and Beastboy fight over breakfast will clear my mind better then this book did.'_ And with that Raven left her room to go to the den of Titan's Tower.

**7:30 am**

When Raven had entered the room she was immediately encountered with the yelling and crashing that had become the familiar noise to accompany the den. Raven ignored the food flying around as she went to make herself some tea. After pouring the steaming liquid into her special blend Raven took her cup and sat next to Starfire at the table. Robin sat across from us reading the paper looking for clues as to where Red X has gone to or weather or not anything has appeared about other criminals.

Raven sipped her tea quietly, letting it's calming effects take over her mind and wash away the effects of the dream and soon te dream itself seemed to be so far from her. After finishing her tea Raven was about ready to leave when Starfire spoke to her. "Friend Raven, I would like it very much if you will accompany to the mall of shopping. Where we could go to the topic of hot and perhaps also the too of limited(am I the only one who pictures Starfire going into limited too(shudders from the mere sound of the dreadfully sweet and pink store) I think I might gag here...either that or die from the peppiness.) And mabe afterwards we can go get some lunch" Starefire looked up at Raven with her innocent eyes.

Raven inwardly and outwardly sighed. Looking at Starfire Raven just hoped to whoever god that was listening that Starfire didn't want to restyle her hair or lighten her mood with lighter colors or anything else that would want to maker her kill Starfire in some sort of way, shape, or form.

Nodding her head glumly "let me just get my wallet" Raven said in her usual mono-toned voice. She then swiftly walked through the doors on her way to her room before Starfire got the chance to give her a joyous hug of sorts.

Other side of Town

Red X, now known as Alexander was found lying down on his bed shirtless with his eyes closed. The sun to beat down on his skin, few hundred years ago this would have been impossible and he would have died from mere contact with the radiation of the large star above him.

'So... they're going to the mall. Perfect.' thought Alexander as he got out of bed and looked around the room with his crimson eyes. He headed toward the shower, intent on washing away the dirt from the day before. He got out of the shower wearing just a towel tied loosely around his waist, his hands taking another towel and drying his hair with it. Turning on the tv to MTV and silently thanked who ever was listening that it was playing a rock video instead of something like rap or pop. (A/N: Sorry to all that are fans but that stuff is like the Satan to my God (I'm atheist so don't try looking under every religion to see what the hell I'm talking about. I already vowed that the only religion I would ever go under is either wicca or Sanzo-ism ( a religion based completely on the show Saiyuki with everyone's favorite corrupted priest leading us all into hell lol)))

Getting out his cloths Alexander half-heartedly listened to the pounding music as he prepared himself for the day ahead. Looking into a near-by mirror Alexander stared with a bored-like expression on his face as he looked on at the ensemble he had chosen for the day.

As the mirror reflected his image Alexander studied the picture shown to him to see if it met his liking. He was wearing black trench coat with a crimson trim, a tight but loose black t-shirt, black jeans with fake (or real) bullets secured onto it (A/N like the one in HotTopic that was sooooooo awesome ' yeah ...I'm weird I know...) Along with combat boots and dark sunglasses to top it off. Grabbing a pair of cigarettes and his wallet and headed out the door. Already planning an 'unexpected' meeting for the lone girl in Titan's Tower.

Titan's Tower

Entering her room Raven went straight to her bed-side dresser and picked up her wallet and while pausing to think of where to put it a flicker caught her eye. Turning her line on vision to the bed raven spotted a deep red, almost black stone laying neatly by her pillows.

Raven reached for the stone and as she touched it a wave of tranquillity washed over her and before she knew what she was doing she lifted the stone to her lips ad lightly bit into it. The stone seemed to melt in her mouth as a smooth liquid replaced the hard exterior where she had bitten into. Instantly, as the liquid touched her lips the unheaded craving she had been experiencing as of late vanished as if it was never there in the first place. A surge on energy and power over-came her senses as she drank.

And she would have continued to drink had not a knock sounded from the door. Raven jerked her head asked what is it in a semi harsh/worn out tone of voice. "Friend Raven, I came to ask if you are all right and if you still wish to accompany me to the mall of shopping" Starfire asked in a sincere, almost sad voice. _I couldn't have been here too long why is she worried? _Raven thought as she cast a glance over at her bed-side clock. Sure enough 35 minutes hd already passed since she had entered the room. _The hell? How did I end up here for about half an hour? I only came here for my wallet and..._ Raven's thoughts trailed off as she gazed down at the stone and watched as it slowly refilled it's inner waters and the hard exterior. Raven was once again driven from her thought by Starfire's voice through her door. "Friend Raven...?"

Snapping back to reality Raven replaced the stone by her pillows and quickly clipped the wallet onto to down ward part on her belt Raven bristly walked to her door temporally frightening StarFire. " Sorry" Raven began, " I was...distracted. Lets go" as she said this Starfire shrieked with joy and almost tore Raven's arm off as she flew the two of them out the door of Titan's Tower.

**8:20 am**

Mall

The two girls landed at the entrance on of the mall. Raven managing to get free of the alien girl's tight grasp a little after they left. As they entered Starfire let out a girlish giggle as she look at all things she could buy.

Raven mainly kept quiet though most of the trip so far making comments only when necessary. Raven had refused to go into Limited Too so she and Starfire had gone separate ways for a while as Raven went to the food court and went straight to a café there. Ordering a cup of Tea Raven sat down at a small two-seat table all the way in the back.

Before even taking a whiff of the steaming liquid Raven cringed inwardly as a male's voice flowed to her. " Hello Raven, nice to see you here" Raven didn't even bother looking up, she already knew who it was. "Go. Away. _Alexander_" Raven stated in an icy tone. "Awww, don't be that way babe" Alexander said as he pulled out a seat opposite of her and lit up. After a few still moment Alexander broke the silence. "So, what are you doing here" Raven, still not looking at him, responded. "The same as you most likely, shopping." After she had said that Alexander gave a low chuckle. "What's so funny?" " You don't strike me as someone who goes to the mall on weekends for fun" "I'm here with a friend" "oh, so should I assume that she or he is the shop-a-holic?" "yeah".

Continuing on drinking her tea Raven Failed to notice as Alexander snook a peak into her mind.

_**Raven's Mind**_

Walking calmly down the stone path Alexander took in his surroundings. As usual the place was vast and dark. It was well organized mind.

Walking down the stone made path Alexander made sure to not run into any of her emotions, after all what ever they know she knows and he didn't want her to know he was making unknown trips into her mind.

The place looked a lot redder then it did in previous visits _no doubt thanks to that stone_. Also, the surroundings seem to be a bit more gothic then the last time he visited an a small red stream was to the left of him. _Hmm the thirst for blood has begun. That thing practically ruled our life. If it dries up we die and if it overflows the hunger takes over and we lose our sanity, or, whatever's left of it._

Deciding that the change was definitely underway Alexander slowly left Raven's mind and re-awakened himself to the real word in front of him.

Real World: **_Raven's POV_**

_For a moment the man in front of me seemed to lose himself in thought as his head tilted downward slightlyand his eyes became half lidded. I didn't mind though. Every time he looked at me a shiver runs up my spin as I inwardly fight to forget the dream I had just last night. I have to keep my emotions in check._

_I feel a slight prob in the back of my mind but shook it off. My paranoia has been getting the better of me lately. I can't show any weakness in front of him. Finishing off my tea, my mind not a bit clearer then when I began to dink, I set the cup aside and got up to leave._

_I wasn't even able to make a single step before his hand reached out and grabbed my arm in a firm yet gentle grip. " You weren't planning on leaving all by my lonesome while I daydreamed did you?" he asked this in a sort of husky, yet amused tone of voice, as if mocking me in some way. " Seemed like a good idea" I responded, the slightest bit of emotion escaping through my voice. I only pray that he didn't catch onto it._

_He chuckled for a moment before standing up also and whispered into my ear. "I know you have the stone, I can practically smell it's aroma coming off you. Meet me in the forest were we first met tonight at midnight. I know you have questions about the stone but remember: for every question that you ask, you will owe me something in return. And don't think of trying to find all the answers you seek in those books of yours. You won't find any, all the answers were to never be written down for just ANYONE to read. Remember life's an eternal balance, you have to learn to give something up to be able to get something you want."_

_With that he let go of my arm and when I turned around to argue with him all I came in face with was some dispersing smoke in the area where he once was. _

_**End POV**_

Slightly chocked about what just happened raven decided to leave the matter for another time and place. She exited the café and decided to actually shop, in hopes that mabe THAT would take her mind off current events.

**11:50 pm**

Raven sat alone in her room, contemplating weather or not to meet Alexander at the lake in the woods. After about an hour of shopping, and nowhere near closer to a clearer mind, she had re-met with Starfire and they went home shortly afterwards. After arriving home Raven immediately left to go to her room and do a quick scan of all her books to see if Alexander was right about the secrets being hidden. He was. So now she is faced with the dilemma of meeting or not meeting him in th woods.

If she met him and asked him questions, then that meant she owed him in some sort of way, shape, or form. Raven wasn't too big on the idea of owing someone. But then again if new... 'changes' get out of control then she could end up killing someone on accident. Damn, it was a hard decision. Pride, or life? What to do, what to do.

By now several minutes had gone by any it was now one minutes till midnight Raven decided to swallow her pride and teleported herself to the said location.

**12:00 am**

Raven re-appeared in front of the lake starting her search for the elusive vampire named

Alexander. She had walked no more then ten yards when she suddenly felt a pair of arms surround her waist and a head nuzzle into the crook of her neck.

She was about to call Upon her powers when his voice rang out to her. " I'm glad you made it, and not a minute late, I'm impressed" he purred and continued nuzzling her neck, hearing her heart beat and the blood pulsing through her veins. " I'm not here to please or impress you. I'm here to get answers. Now. Let. Go." Raven stated then vanished only to re-appear a few yards away.

"Raven, Raven, Raven your should know by know that you don't have to do anything to please me, especially in that outfit your wearing." "PERVERT!" screamed Raven as she uplifted a nearby boulder and through it straight at him. Alexander jumped up into the air dodging it and landing a short distance behind her.

Raven spun around quickly only to be put into shock as his arms wrapped themselves around her small frame and his lips deafly descended upon her own. And for some strange reason Raven couldn't pull away. Their lips got into a battle of superiority. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and he tightened his hold on his waist.

Soon though, reason itself came back to Raven as she shoved him away from her, humiliated that she let him get to her in such a way as this.

**Raven POV**

_My breaths come in short and I can feel the heat in my cheeks as I silently curse myself_

_for letting him do what he did to begin with. I despise that smirk that he wears as he to strugglers with breath from what we had just previously experienced._

_I came here to get answers but only got more questions as thoughts buzz through my mind. I now yearn to continue the kiss and let him do all he wants to me but as quickly as that thought came, it passed as I came into grips of who I am. _

_I am Raven. I am a member of the Teen Titans. I am the daughter of Trigon. I am half human, half vampire, and I now realize just how must the vampire in me is taking over._

**End POV**

**Alexander POV**

_I continued to smirk at the obvious effect that I had on her, only wishing that I had kept a tighter grip on her so that we would be continuing what had been done. Getting a hold of myself first I straightened his posture and regulated hmy breathing pattern. After calming himself down I looked to see how she had faired._

_Her face was still tinted slightly with color and her breath came almost unnoticeable faster. But other then that she was fine again. That icy expression back on her face and her cloak once again left her body out of view. Her eyes, emotionless. _

"_Anyway" she began, her voice ringing out in the emptiness that surrounds us. "As I was saying, I'm here simply to ask questions and to get answers and to pay off the dept as quickly as possible. Once that is done, I will go home and you will leave me alone" her voice was harsh and hurt me somewhat. _

_Oh well, by the end of the night she will be singing a very different tune._

**End POV**

"Okay, first question, what exactly is happening to me?" Raven asked in a determined voice. _I can't show him any weakness_ she thought as she stared determined at him.

"Well, that's easy and you probable know the answer as well. The demon half on you is taking over. What had happened on your birthday should be proof enough. The human side of you is to weak to stand up to the big bad demon side of you. And so that side is dispersing while the other side of you is growing.

What you probable don't know is that your father knows this, thus the vision he had sent you. He wants you to be weak and ready to give up easily by making you believe you are nothing but a tool. He wants the power that you alone hold. He wants that vision to become a reality. And he knows he can't do so without you thinking that there is no other way around it."

Raven stood there for a moment, soaking all the information in. Truth be told, she didn't think he'd be this brutally honest. "Okay, next question: You said you knew about the stone, tell me how you knew I had it and what you know about it."

"I knew you had it because you had a part of it's aura surround you. That stone has a unique aura that whenever someone feeds on it that person will have bits and pieces of it's aura mingle with that of the person's. It was easy to find out you had it by sensing it's presence within you and your aura.

And as for what I know about the stone. I know the stone is almost as old as time itself. I know that the stone's blood is supposedly sweeter then that of a humans, which is why vampires are usually after it. I know it never runs out of this blood . I know it could also help you resist your father further when the time comes."

"Next question. Why can you walk in daylight? Have you somehow eliminated that weakness, have you done it to all weaknesses?"

"I can walk around in the sun because of this" Alexander stated pulling up his arm to show her the black markings. "They cover my entire body from the neck down. You have these markings as well, that is why you feel no different in the sun. And as for the other weaknesses I suppose that besides eating garlic I am immune to them all. But I only fear eating garlic. The markings can't protect up from what goes inside us. And yes vampires can eat human food, well our races anyway."

"Okay, last question: why are you here"

Alexander stood still for a moment, trying to see what she was getting at. In the end he decided to tell her the truth like he did everything else. "I came here with the ultimate goal of putting a wrench in your father's plans. He had wronged me a long time ago. So now I have found the key to the vengeance I seek, what he has done I cannot tell you at the moment. But know this, I plan on making sure you will be able to resist him and everything he throws at you in attempts to get you on his side. That is why I am here."

Raven stared at him for a moment, trying to tell if he was lying. From what she could gather, he was telling her the truth. "What do you want me to do in return for this information" Raven asked next knowing that she probable owed him a great deal. She just hoped it wouldn't be to terrible a thing he would make her do.

"That, my dear Raven, is simple. I want to drink your blood and for you to drink mine. This will complete the bridge between our minds and we can reach each other over any distance if we so wished." Alexander said calmly staring straight into her eyes. " 'Complete'? Since when was it started?" Alexander chuckled slightly. He should of known she would have asked him that question. Quickly thinking something up Alexander responded smoothly. "I thought you knew! We both have vampire blood running in us. Therefore we are able to since each other's presence a lot easier because there is always a sort of rift between the minds of vampires." he paused "oh and don't worry we can only hear the thoughts projected to each other, other then that we don't hear a thing."

Raven stood still, staring into his eyes, looking for some hidden meaning. She found none. Deciding that it would do her a great deal of help if she complied she stepped toward him, ready to get the ceremony started. Grabbing her hand he made them both vanish to the top of the boulder in the center of the lake, that is were the ceremony began.

* * *

THAT'S IT FOR NOW!

I know it's mean but OH WELL. I didn't feel like typing too much and I wanted to leave a cliffhanger of sorts.

Anyway SO SORRY for not updating sooner but alas I had the computer taken away from me (my mom took the keyboard and mouse so I couldn't sneak on)

Anyway, REVIEW DAMN YOU!

_**The Night's Angel**_

_**Azuna**_


End file.
